In recent years, a fuel cell car and the like using a fuel cell as an energy source have received attention, the fuel cell being configured to generate a power by an electrochemical reaction between a fuel gas and an oxidizing gas. This fuel cell usually includes a fuel cell stack provided with a cell laminate in which the required number of cells are laminated, the cells being configured to generate the power by the electrochemical reaction between the fuel gas and the oxidizing gas, and the outer periphery of this fuel cell stack is covered with a stack case.
Moreover, this fuel cell provided with a so-called service plug is known, and the plug functions as a current block unit which electrically blocks output cables and the fuel cell stack in a case where the fuel cell stack is subjected to maintenance and inspection (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-367666).